Ash Williams (Earth-818793)
The Ash Williams of Earth-818793 is the main character of Dynamite Entertainment's Army of Darkness comics that have been ongoing since 2004. He first appeared in Army of Darkness: Ashes 2 Ashes #1. Biography Born in 1969, Ashley James Williams was a child that had been touched by the light of God which made him the chosen one. A cult which worshiped the Necronomicon tracked him down and cursed him to be tormented by the deadites while baby Ash was still in the hospital. According to Ash, he claims he doesn't remember but always felt there was something wrong even when he was a kid. This Ash and his friends visited the cabin in the early 2000s instead of the 1980s. The events at the cabin presumably happened the same way to this Ash like his Film/TV counterpart (Linda becoming possessed, Annie Knowby's arrival, sent back in time). After arriving back to the future from 1300 AD, Ash's battles with the deadites would transcend within the past, present, and future. His adventures would include him traveling to Egypt to defeat a newly resurrected Evil Ash, going into the future, being trapped in a mental asylum, fighting with classic monsters, being killed, and ending up in another universe before finally going back to the destroyed present. After restoring the present to normal, Ash messed up again and accidentally wished he had never been the Chosen One, and lost his memories and moxie. After fixing that mess, Ash and Sheila went back in time and discovered that as long as the Necronomicon existed, Sheila would die for the price of her love. Returning to the present, Ash decided to finally take his role as the Chosen one more seriously, and guarded the book. Hunting down copies of the Necronomicon, Ash wound up in the town of Forest Green, originally known as Crystal Lake, where he fought Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees. Six months later, he fought Krueger and Voorhees again, killing them for good. After that ordeal, he met Xena, The Warrior Princess, where he helped her bring down a little Ash that had taken over her world. Another encounter with Xena led him to discover he had a child with Xena's friend Gabrielle. Unfortunately, Ash mucked up and he unwittingly caused the beginning of the end to the present once more. After accidentally infecting a town's water supply with evil, whilst Ash ended up becoming infected by a special kind of deadite called Hell's Prophet in the process, he traveled to Europe in search of other Chosen Ones. Ash formed a team of of Chosen Ones called the League of Light, where they save the world from Hell's Prophet. Ash laid low for awhile after saving the world from Hell's Prophet, but evil found him again in Las Vegas, Nevada when the 2012 Mayan Prophecy was coming true. After saving Vegas from the Mayan God Chaac, he joined a team consisting of Super-Heroes and Monsters that brought down Kulan Gath, the man who awakened the Gods attacking the Earth. Realizing the world was crawling with more evil than he thought, Ash hired himself out as a "Deadite Hunter For Hire", where he was called upon all around the world to stop the Deadites from taking over. While on one of these missions, he met Ashley K. Williams, his female counterpart from another universe who had been tracking him across the globe. Unlike Ash, Ashley K. Williams had superpowers that were given to her by her universe's versions of The Dark Ones, and they used her powers to overcome her so she became Evil Ashley K. Williams. Earth-818793 Ash ended up putting her down and saved the world once more. Still hunting down copies of the Necronomicon, Ash enlisted the help of Cassie Hack, another monster hunter, to help him track down a seller who was auctioning off individual pages of the book. Not long after parting ways with Cassie, Ash was accidentally summoned back in time to 1922 by Herbert West, who accidentally brought himself back in time as well using the Necronomicon. Ash was trapped in the past as West's lab assistant for a few months since West had hid his copy of the book from him, and witnessed the (second) death of The Re-Animator. Ash somehow found a way back to the 21st Century and went into hiding for 20 years. Over time, Evil Ash had taken over the world again. Ash, not wanting to face Evil Ash alone, barricaded himself in his S-Mart store until a team of witches, werewolves, nuns, and vampires needed him (and the Necronomicon) to help them stop Evil Ash for good. The 50 year old Ash agreed to help and led the team (what remained of them, anyway) against Evil Ash's new Army of Darkness. Eva, daughter of Dracula, opened a portal that sucked up all the evil in the world, and both Ash and Evil Ash were sucked inside, sending them somewhere in time and space. The old Ash eventually returned to his respective home time period. While in his 70s, Ash was summoned back in time to aid Xena and Gabrielle one last time to battle against a Deadite army created by the first human. After the battle, Ash's body was de-aged (but he still retained his 70+ years of memories) back to it's "prime", and was sent back to the early 21st Century. Powers and Abilities Powers Lycanthropy (Formerly) Ash temporarily became a Werewolf while looking for the Spike of The Crucifixion in 1499. While battling a pack of Werewolves, Ash was bitten by one of the wolves, causing him to become one. However this transformation was temporary, as Eva, the daughter of Dracula, shot Ash with a magic arrow that turned him human again. This event was later mentioned by Eva when she encountered the 50-year old Ash. Growing A New Hand (Formerly) While chasing Cassie Hack through a time-vortex, Ash couldn't fit his whole body through the rapidly shrinking hole in space and time, so he used the little bit of "evil" that had been in his body since his hand became possessed back at the cabin to temporarily conjure a new hand. Abilities Skilled Marksman Ash is skilled with any firearm when it comes to fighting the Deadites. Skilled Engineer Ash has built a variety of weapons and tools to aid him in his battles against the evil dead, including a functioning prosthetic hand and modified '73 Oldsmobile to a killing machine. Skilled Swordsman During his time in 1300 AD, Ash became a skilled swordsman. Trivia * A slight variation of the Ash of Earth-818793 is featured in the video game Poker Night 2, as the events of Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash are mentioned. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Comic Exclusive Characters